Dead Space: Petals of a Flower
by Faasnu Briinah
Summary: CEC Engineer Isaac Clarke embarks on a mission to report on Weyland-Yutani's activity, but what he finds on the resource-rich colony will make the Church of Unitology suddenly seem like a good idea. Rated M for gore and language.


**October 4th, 1900 hours, RDC-controlled Eden Colony**

"Mr. Weyland, please understand. You've always kept your end of every deal and filled me in, so what's with the sudden secrecy? Why do you need us, the Resource Diplomacy Corporation, to hold such 'precious merchandise' as you put it?" The woman, in her early forties, re-adjusted her uniform as she leaned back in her office chair.

Charles Bishop Weyland II, director of the Weyland Yutani Corporation, slid a clipboard of notes over across the polished desk. "I already told you, Melinda. We've done business many times in the past. You hold such a secure location away from Earth Gov, out here in the rim, not to mention I had to pull a few strings for the concealed shipping of these.. things."

"Things?" Melinda pursed her lips in amusement.

Weyland waved his hand dismissively. "Experimental weaponry. It's been under development for a few months, and we've made significant progress. Almost field-ready, and soon we can discuss trading."

Melinda Thatcher thought for a moment, and nodded. What Weyland had said was of course only half of the truth. It was indeed experimental, but it wasn't exactly weaponry, however...

"Hmm. Very well, Mr. Weyland. I'll hold onto your 'things' until EarthGov is finished with its goody little inspection." She got up to lead him to the door.

Weyland reached out and shook her hand. "You could always pull a favor for me, and I'm thankful. Weyland-Yutani thanks you. I'll see you again within a week." With everything said and done, he turned for the door.

"Charles. Wait." He looked back in confusion when he felt her petite but firm hand on his arm. He sighed when he saw the all too familiar look on her face. "Melinda..."

She gave a pleading look. "Charles, _please_. You know that it's been... what? A whole year? How can we have something so special one night, and not so much as a goodbye kiss the next morning? You know there's... there's something with you and I. I know you feel it too."

Weyland turned to face her, and gently took her hand in his. He couldn't deny how much he missed her touch. "Look, we're both running our own empires here. If anyone were to see us... together, it'd be a problem."

Melinda took in a shaky breath as her eyes welled up. "So that's it? You're going to forget everything for the sake of self-preservation? You know, your motto is 'building better worlds'. So if you're going to do that, why do it alone?"

Charles opened his mouth to speak, but closed it in hesitation. She had made an irrefutable point. Weyland-Yutani was about establishing only the finest technology for everyone's benefit. Where was the harm in finding someone to share his accomplishments with?

He looked at the floor behind her, conceding to her argument. "How do you feel about dinner after all of this? Maybe a short vacation? Everyone could use it after everything we've done this year." The grip on her hand gently tightened.

Charles exhaled inwardly when he saw Melinda smile, wiping away the tears with her free hand. "I'd like that. Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Good, glad to he-" He almost fell back as she crushed her lips to his. It was such a strong feeling, the rush overriding everything in his logical thought process. God, she was an amazing business woman. She was also an amazing _woman_. He finally broke away, the both of them heaving in each other's faces. After an awkward recovery, they hugged one last time.

"I'll see you soon, Melinda. Oh, and... whatever you do, don't open any of those containers." Before she could ask why, Weyland shut the door behind him.

**Later**

Melinda took a look the files as she settled into her bed. Using her personal reading glasses, she scrutinized the footnotes. Confused, she reread the shipping manifest over and over.

She threw her glasses onto her side table, next to a picture of her and Weyland. "What the hell is Project: Serpent Cervix?"

* * *

Please review, thank you!


End file.
